


Cadillac

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Faithshipping - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Yusei rethinks buying a watch.





	Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> 5ds???? on my page????? not gx this time????? hell just froze the fuck over yall!!!! 
> 
> faithshipping is one of the ultimate 5ds ships for this humble froot so the anon that requested this is now my best friend
> 
> enjoy the fluff it rotted my teeth to write this

#1: a kiss good morning 

Yusei would maintain to his dying breath that time was not real and no one could ever make him sleep unless he deemed it absolutely necessary, that he’d earned it. He had a business to run. Fixing high-end motorcycles and cars required his undivided attention, and even if his employees went home at five o’clock, Yusei didn’t. Lately, he hadn’t been leaving his shop until almost midnight, finding Akiza on the couch in her pajamas, the television still on, indicating she’d attempted to wait up for him. 

Akiza was in graduate school, studying literature, wanting to prepare herself for a career in research. She had begun applying for grants, wanting to join one of her professors to research Vedic texts, things that were way over Yusei’s head. He preferred to work with the practical, the tangible–machines, not existential ideas and ethics and morality, the things Akiza loved to talk about. He’d see her textbooks open on the coffee table when he came home, notes in both English and Sanskrit, the ceiling fan lightly ruffling the pages, a spot of pen ink dripping on to the paper where she’d left it. 

She never minded the late nights. They spent time together on weekends and between Akiza’s classes, meeting daily for lunch, usually taking a couple hours working on assignments in Yusei’s office while he was out working on the cars. Yusei didn’t understand how she could concentrate with the squealing of the drills and the constant smell of gasoline and burnt rubber, what the incentive for spending time there was when she didn’t get to see him except when she was leaving. He was hesitant to ask her, he didn’t want it to seem like he didn’t appreciate her presence, because of course he did–knowing she was near, that if he had a moment between jobs he could go to the back and see her, typing away on her laptop or clicking her reading glasses between her teeth, brows furrowed in concentration on a particularly difficult text, it all was great comfort during the hectic work week. He worried he was testing her patience, that one day she would grow tired of him waking her up after midnight smelling of sweat and motor oil to carry her upstairs when she had early classes. 

Tonight as he laid under a 1969 Cadillac, frustrated out of his mind that he couldn’t figure out what exactly was wrong with the damn thing, he thought of how, even if he might not feel that time was worth anything, he was in the minority. He stared up at the underbelly of the car, the machinery looking like a maze that he’d found himself lost in, his head throbbing with the beginnings of a stress headache. It had to be well past midnight now, meaning it was Saturday. They had never explicitly discussed it, but Yusei had vowed to himself that the weekends were for him and Akiza, not for him and vehicles. 

Akiza had been out with Carly that night, the two of them heading to a drive-in movie theater to watch one of the old black-and-white movies that Yusei and Jack would watch begrudgingly but couldn’t really talk about with the level of technicality the girls enjoyed. Carly was studying film, close to completing her undergraduate degree, and Akiza loved storytelling, the two of them talking endlessly about some movie or television show–Akiza had even managed to get Carly’s eyes off her camera long enough to put her nose in a book. Even if they’d stayed out late, Akiza had to be wondering where he was by now. 

Pushing himself out from under the car, Yusei rubbed his temples and looked around, eyes focusing on the clock. 

Shit. It was past five in the morning. He’d been so fixated on the car he hadn’t even registered that the sky had gone from pitch black to navy blue tinged with sunlight, the stars starting to disappear. Before, Yusei had a tenuous grasp on the passage of time–now, as he stood up, his spine cracking as he twisted to relieve the pressure of lying on his back for at least six hours, he thought about buying a watch. One of those nice ones with an alarm. He could set it to go off every hour, a reminder that time, indeed, was passing and he should get home to his girlfriend at a reasonable time. 

One time, he could forgive himself. One late night–or morning, as it were–was nothing for him to berate himself about too much. He walked into the back office, a fleeting hope that he’d see Akiza’s fiery pink hair brightening up the piles of drab paperwork. Logically, he knew she’d be asleep, probably on the couch like usual. Carly might even still be there, in the loveseat hugging a pillow. That knowledge didn’t stop his heart from aching the slightest bit when he didn’t see her, intensifying his desire to go home, make penance for breaking his personal code. 

Buy watch. He scribbled on his calloused palm, ensuring that there was no chance he’d forget. He placed the pen back on the desk, flicked the lightswitch off, and closed the door behind him, walking back out into the garage. As he set about straightening up his workspace, picking the wrenches and other tools off of the floor, he mulled over whether or not he should wake Akiza when he got home. The one time he hadn’t, she’d fixed him with a stern look and told him not to do that again, that she wanted to wake up next to him instead of alone on the couch, even if that meant disturbing her slumber for a few brief moments when Yusei entered their apartment. That was half past midnight, though, not almost–god, it was almost six o-clock. His weekend staff would start arriving in an hour.

The sun was a bit higher in the sky, the sky several shades lighter than when he’d went into the office. The light burned his sleep-deprived eyes, exacerbating his headache. He needed coffee. He’d been up so long, might as well keep himself caffeinated to stay awake all day and crash in the late afternoon. His sleep schedule was already suspect, he didn’t need to become fully nocturnal. 

He turned around, fishing for his car keys in his pocket as he stepped toward the open garage doors. 

“Good morning, handsome,” 

Yusei’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. Akiza. 

She was standing in the driveway, the faint sunlight behind her making her shine with a soft glow. He was surprised to see her dressed so casually, leggings and one of his sweaters, long enough to hit her mid-thigh and cover half of her hands. Her hair was down, bangs tucked behind her ears, falling over her shoulders, slightly frizzy like she’d just rolled out of bed (or the couch, more likely, he thought), two coffee cups in her hands and a grocery bag on her arm. 

Yusei was torn between his excitement at seeing the woman he loved and guilt for making her awaken so early. 

“Hey,” he said, walking toward her. 

“You been up all night?” she asked, soft smile on her face as she offered him one of the coffees. “Brought you your favorite,” 

“Thanks,” he accepted the cup, the smell of hazelnut filling his nostrils. “I was about to come home,” 

“I know,” she said. “I was up. Jack was nearly banging down the door.” 

“Carly stay over?” 

A soft laugh escaped Akiza, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. “She forgot to tell him. You know, he pretends he doesn’t have feelings,” 

Yusei knew that all too well. 

“He’s so funny. He knew where she was, still got worried,” she sipped her own coffee. “It was cute in a way, I suppose.” 

“You suppose?” Yusei snorted. Jack was overprotective of his girlfriend to put it nicely. Carly had no problems telling him to shove off when it got to be too much, which was amusing for everyone that had the privilege of seeing it. “Sorry he woke you up. I’ll talk to him.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad he did.” Akiza reached for his hand, sliding her fingers between his. She tugged him toward her car, parked by the exit. “Got to come see you. Brought breakfast,” 

“You didn’t have to, ‘kiza,” 

“I know. I wanted to.” 

They approached the vehicle, nothing like what Yusei typically worked on, but he had a strange affection for it. It smelled of her perfume, her favorite pine-scented air freshener. It was a mark of comfort, of simplicity. Akiza bypassed the driver’s side door, pulling him along to the front of the car until they stood in front of the hood. He watched as she pushed herself up, leaning back against the windshield, looking at him expectantly. 

Now, Yusei wasn’t in the habit of climbing up on cars like this, but watching the sunrise with Akiza, even if it made him go against his mechanic’s instincts, was something he was most definitely interested in doing. He laid back against the glass, putting his arm around her, fully aware his armpits probably smelled rank at best, and pulled her to his side, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“What was it this time?” she asked, pulling a pre-packaged muffin out of the grocery bag and handing it to him. 

“1969 Cadillac. An antique, owner doesn’t know what’s wrong with it, just says it sounds funny. I’ve been under that thing all night. He’s one of my best customers so I want to get this right for him,” Yusei answered. “Can’t figure it out, though.” 

“The great Yusei Fudo can’t determine what’s wrong with a car? Hell just froze over,” Akiza teased. 

“Don’t tell Jack, he’ll never bring his motorcycles to me ever again.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. We have to spare other shops from Jack Atlas.” 

They lapsed into silence. The sunlight was growing stronger, peeking out over the tops of the trees. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. 

“Don’t be,” Akiza looked up at him, a small smile on her face. 

“I didn’t come home,” 

“Yusei,” Akiza sat up and turned to face him, brushing falling strands of pink hair back behind her ears. “Yusei, don’t apologize. I love your passion for your work. It’s important to you, and that’s important to me.”

“Akiza, I was here all night, I–”

“Yusei, I’m not mad. Don’t feel bad,” Akiza cut him off. “You know, I’ve been doing some studying.” 

He was a bit taken off-guard by the subject change. “You don’t have any tests or papers this week,” 

“I’ve been studying up on cars,” she said. “I’m here all the time, figured I might make myself useful from time to time,” 

Yusei’s heart could have exploded from the rush of affection he felt toward her. 

“You help me study during finals, look over my papers even though you don’t fully understand them, listen to me drone on and on about classes. I want to be able to do the same for you,” 

“That,” Yusei was still speechless. “That’s very sweet, I appreciate it.” 

“Oh, stop you’re making me blush,” she laughed. “Though, there is one thing I’m mad at you about,” 

“Oh?” 

“I missed my goodnight kiss,” she said, teasing lilt to her voice. “But you can make it up to me,” 

Yusei looked down at his girlfriend. He put his coffee down on the hood, placing his hand on her cheek and tilting her head up so he could press his lips against hers. Her eyes fell shut, he could feel her eyelashes brushing against his nose, her lips soft and pliable as they moved against each other. She smelled like home, tasted like coffee. Her hand came to rest on his chest, above his heart, her thumb moving back and forth against his grease-stained work uniform. She pressed against him, her leg entwining with his as they kissed. Yusei could feel the sun heating up his cheek, warm, but not anywhere near the warmth he could feel spreading throughout him as they kissed. Only Akiza could make him feel that type of warmth. 

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. “I promise to never miss a goodnight kiss again, ‘kiza,” 

“Amend your promise,” she said. “Promise me that if you miss a goodnight kiss, you’ll double your efforts for the good morning kiss,” 

Yusei slid his pinky around hers. “Promise,” 

“Great,” Akiza abruptly slid off the hood. “Let me take a crack at your Caddy, Yus’,” 

Yusei watched as his girlfriend marched toward the open garage, looking back over her shoulder periodically to make sure he was following her. 

He looked down at the writing on his hand. Maybe he could forgive himself for losing track of time if it lead to perfect mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
